Camping Trip
by Bailadora
Summary: Booth somehow manages to convince Temperance to go camping with him.  Hilarity [and a romance!] ensues.  NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Bones. Let's go."

"Go where, Booth? Can't you see I'm busy?" Temperance tried to shoo him away with her hand. It didn't work.

"Let's go," he said again, this time grabbing her by the wrist. She turned to face him. He didn't let go of her wrist, afraid that if he did, she might take a swing at him.

"Booth, I have work to do." With her free hand she gestured towards the bones she had been examining before he showed up.

Booth pulled her away from the table. "It's Thursday. We have an extra-long weekend for the Fourth of July. And I have a surprise for you."

Temperance, who had grudgingly allowed herself to be dragged towards the exit, dug her heels into the ground. Booth jerked to a halt. "I don't get extra time off. People don't just stop dying. And you know I hate surprises."

Booth pointed back to the remains they left behind. "You and I both know that those have been dead awhile. We even know who they belong to, so I don't see what you're so worried about. And this is a surprise that you'll like." He gave his partner the most boyish smile he could muster.

Temperance sighed. "Fine. I'll go see what your surprise is." If it was possible, Booth's smile grew and he dragged her off again. They hadn't made it three steps before Temperance yanked her wrist out of Booth's grasp. His smile faltered, but only slightly and he kept on walking.

"I've been planning this for long time," Booth was saying. "You're gonna love it." Temperance wasn't so certain that she would be impressed.

They emerged from the darkness of the Jeffersonian to the bright light of the July afternoon. Temperance blinked a few times before seeing what was obviously supposed to be Booth's surprise.

She was too shocked for speech.

Call it what you want. A motor home. An RV. A camper. To Temperance it was hell on wheels.

"Booth, what is that?" she asked in what she hoped was a calm voice.

Booth was practically jumping up and down. "It's a camper! We're going camping this weekend! Just you and me!"

She almost groaned. "Booth, I can't. You didn't even ask if I had plans for–"

"Do you have plans?" he questioned quickly.

"Well, no, but…"

"Then what's the problem? And besides, it's going to be fun." Temperance found herself thinking it was going to be anything but. "Come on." Booth walked up to the horrid house-on-wheels, opened the door, climbed up the two steps, and disappeared inside. Temperance followed.

It was hot. And dark. And small. And musty smelling. Booth was standing in what was supposed to be the kitchen area. He reached up and pushed the curtains covering the window over the sink out of the way. The window was dirty, but it let through enough light for Temperance to get a visual tour. Which was about as much as a tour as she would need, as there was hardly enough room to move. In the front was the driver's and passenger's seat. Above that was a bed. Behind the passenger seat was an armchair; behind the driver's a booth and table. Booth was standing in the kitchen, which housed a sink, stove, oven, mini fridge, and microwave. Behind Booth was a bathroom and another bed. Temperance looked down. The carpet was peach shag. A small TV sat atop a stand to the left of the door. Feeling claustrophobic, she took one last look around and stepped out.

Booth stuck his head out. "What's wrong?"

Temperance simply shook her head.

"It's great, right? I mean, this is going to be our home for the next four days." He vanished inside again.

Oh, god.

"Coming?" Booth had stuck his head back out again. Temperance thought for a second. He had clearly put a lot of thought into this trip and he seemed so excited. And it _was _Fourth of July weekend. And the bones that lay on her examination table _were _from an old cemetery, so no murders there. So, really, she _didn't _have anything better to do this weekend. Camping with Booth wasn't exactly her idea of fun, but she supposed it had potential. Maybe. Possibly. Okay, so she didn't want to go. But Booth was looking at her with that sparkle in his eyes that could sway any woman.

Hating herself for it, she looked up at Booth and nodded. He flashed her another grin and hopped down. "Your chariot awaits, m'lady." He swept open the passenger door and Temperance climbed inside. Booth walked around the front and got into the driver seat. He stuck the key in the ignition and turned it, the fingers on his other hand crossed in a good luck gesture. He breathed a sight of relief when the engine roared to life. "She doesn't like to start sometimes," he explained, seeing the look on Temperance's face.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ Temperance asked herself as they pulled out of the parking lot. _I can't go camping with Booth!_

Too late. They were traveling along the highway now. Other cars were flying past them. Every time the camper hit a bump or pothole, both Booth and Temperance would be jarred from their seats.

"Why don't you drive a little faster?" Temperance suggested through gritted teeth when a car that was older than she was passed them.

Booth took his eyes from the road to give her a shocked look. "No way. And I'm driv–" They hit yet another bump and Booth refocused road and getting them to the campground in one piece.

They drove on in silence. The air conditioner blasted. The radio played a country station quietly in the background. Temperance sighed.

"This campground, not a lot of people know about it," Booth assured her. "So, even though it's a holiday weekend, there won't be tons of campers. I wouldn't be surprised if we were the only ones." Once again he looked over to smile at her. Once again another bump jarred him back to his senses. Temperance said nothing. "Look, I know this isn't your idea of fun," Booth said, facing the steering wheel. "But, just give it a chance. Don't sulk before we even get there."

"I'm not sulking." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes, you are."

"I'm not."

"You're wishing you were back at the lab, examining the bones, when in reality, you're in a camper–alone–with me. Any woman would die to be in your position." Temperance could tell that he was only teasing, but he was right.

"That's part of the problem," she muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Booth just smiled.

An hour later Booth turned onto a dirt road with pine trees growing on both sides, forming a sort of tunnel. A sign proclaimed: Hartman's Creek Campground and Lake.

"We're here."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are awesome! To answer your questions, no, Booth and Temperance aren't a couple. Maybe though, if you ask really nicely. C: And, yes, there will be tons more fluff!

Booth drove up to what looked like a small log cabin and hopped out of the camper. "You can stay here. I'll be right back." He set off for the cabin. Temperance jumped out and followed.

When they got inside she could see that it wasn't actually a cabin but the place to check in. Booth walked over to a counter on one side of the room. A woman with long graying hair sat behind it. Temperance examined the pamphlets that littered the counter while Booth forked over a few twenties. "I got us a site with electricity," he explained.

After paying they stepped back outside, instantly aware of the heat after being in the air-conditioned building. They got in the camper and pulled back onto the dirt road. Meandering through the forests, Booth occasionally pointing out sites that he had camped on with his college friends. Temperance took the time to look over the sites. They were fairly large, each with a picnic table and fire pit, some with a place to tap into electricity. A few housed tents or RVs, but most were empty. Fifteen minutes later Booth turned into one such site and dramatically pulled the key out of the ignition.

"Here we are!" He got out and rushed around to open Temperance's door. She looked around. The site was surrounded by pine trees, secluding them from the rest of the campground. It was almost as if they really were the only ones there. "What do you think?"

A bird squawked overhead. Mosquitoes were snacking away at her arm. It was hot. "Um, it's nice." To be honest, she was less than thrilled.

"Come on, help me get everything set up." Booth disappeared around the side of their temporary home and came back with an orange extension cable in his hands. "It doesn't reach," he said.

"What?"

"I didn't park close enough to the thing." He gestured to the electrical box.

"So, drive closer."

"I can't see."

Temperance raised her eyebrows.

"Will you…" he flapped his arms above his head. Temperance couldn't help but smile. "…guide me?"

She had never really 'guided' anyone before, but how hard could it be? "Sure." Booth flashed her a thankful smile, hopped back into the driver's seat, and revved the engine. Temperance retreated to the back of the camper and raised her hands over her head in a 'back up' gesture. The camper eased back. Keeping her eye on the electrical box, she used her arms to show Booth where to go. When he was where she thought the cord would be able to reach, she gestured for him to stop. He kept driving. She spread her fingers wider and shook them around, trying to get his attention. He still didn't stop.

Giving up, Temperance dropped her arms and ran out of the way. Booth finally stopped. When he jumped down, he had a huge grin on his face. "I was just messing with you."

Temperance glared at him.

"Come on, it was just a joke," he was laughing.

She tried to keep glaring but couldn't. She found herself smiling along with him instead. There was just something about the sparkle in his eye, the boyish grin on his face. She couldn't help herself.

Booth got the electricity hooked up while Temperance walked around the perimeter of the site. Twigs broke under her feet and sent little chipmunks running. She found tons of little pinecones and a few half-eaten walnuts, a bird nest and shards of a broken egg.

"You gonna help?" Booth called.

Temperance ambled over. Together they managed to pull down the awning and push the picnic table under it. Booth gave her a few blocks of wood to place in front of the wheels while he started to gather kindling. When she was finished making sure the camper wasn't going to roll away, she joined him, keeping an eye out for poison ivy. They worked in silence for a few minutes before Booth's stomach growled loudly.

"We can't really order takeout out here, can we?" Temperance observed.

Booth straightened. "I brought plenty of food, don't worry."

She was worried. Worried that it would all be inedible junk food. Guy food. "So, what's for supper?"

Booth told her to follow him. He dumped his armful of twigs in the fire pit, indicating for Temperance to do the same. They climbed up the stairs into the camper. Temperance tried to join him in the kitchen, but there was physically no room. She sat down at the table and watched Booth pull food out of the small refrigerator. She had to admit, she was impressed with his choices. Potato salad. Fruit kabobs. Water bottles. Then…

"Hotdogs?"

Booth nodded. Temperance felt her stomach clench.

Booth seemed to sense her unease. "They're all-beef."

As if that would make a difference.

He proceeded to take food from the fridge when–

"Booth, I have to use the restroom."

He waved his arm in the direction of the bathroom. He stood less than a foot from the door.

"I can't go with you standing right there."

Booth glanced up from the carton of pre-made potato salad to look her in the eye. "Why not?"

Temperance fingered a loose thread on her shirt. "I just can't."

Booth smiled. "Okay. I'll be outside. Grab the fruit when you come out."

The sun had disappeared behind the trees when Temperance stepped out of the camper, fruit in her arms. She set it on the picnic table with the other food and made her way over to Booth, who was squatting next to the fire pit, roasting fork in hand. She bent down to see two charred hotdogs lying in the ashes. Two new dogs were speared on the fork. They also looked crispier than necessary.

"How 'bout you let me take care of the dogs?" she suggested. "You can go find some logs or something to sit on."

Booth stood and handed the fork over. "I'll go see if I remembered to bring lawn chairs." He jogged off.

As soon as he was gone, Temperance lifted the hotdogs out of the fire to inspect them. Thankfully she had saved them just in time. She carried everything over to the picnic table and was just loading up her plate when Booth came over.

"I forgot the chairs."

Temperance just shrugged an 'oh well' and sat down on the bench. Booth sat across from her and piled food on his own plate.

They talked about work, about Parker, about their childhood, about the general outdoors, and soon the only thing left on Temperance's plate was the hotdog. She stared at it, knowing that she would hurt Booth if she didn't eat it.

"They're better warm." He had seen her staring. She looked up at him to see that he had a glob of ketchup on his chin. Grabbing her napkin, she reached over and wiped it off. Her hand unconsciously lingered a second longer than intended. Booth stopped talking and his eyes locked on to hers. She quickly dropped her gaze, and her hand, and picked up the hotdog, not sure what else to do. She took a bite. It was surprisingly delicious. She ate the whole thing in a matter of minutes.

Booth didn't say anything about what had happened, and she didn't either. When they had finished eating they took the food in and put away the leftovers.

Booth found a log large enough to sit on, so after doing dishes they returned to the fire. They sat far enough away so that they didn't touch, but close enough to feel the other's warmth. Once, when Booth reached over to brush a bug off of her hand, she felt a tingle run all the way up her arm and down her spine. She attributed it to being cold and pulled the blanket Booth had given her tighter around her shoulders.

They stayed outside long enough to see the fireflies. Booth stood up and chased them around while Temperance watched and laughed. He caught one and brought it over. When he dropped it into her cupped hands it lit up again. Temperance smiled up at Booth. He grinned one of his breathtaking grins down at her. She quickly looked away.

"Booth," she called later when they were back in the camper. Booth was brushing his teeth in the bathroom while she was sitting on the only chair. He came out wearing nothing but red boxers, a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. Temperance's breath caught in her chest at the sight and she blushed ferociously.

"Hmm?"

"It's just, I don't have anything to wear. You didn't take me home to pack."

He gave her a sheepish smile. Or, as much of a sheepish smile as he could muster with a toothbrush in his mouth. He turned, spit, and said, "Actually, Angela was in on this whole trip. She packed a bag for you." He opened a storage compartment, pulled out a suitcase, and placed it on the bed. Then he went back into the bathroom and closed the door.

Temperance held her breath as she opened the suitcase. There was no telling what would be inside. She carefully lifted the top to find a few plain cotton shirts that would certainly be very formfitting. She set the shirts aside and found shorts (shorter that the ones she would normally wear) and a pair of jeans. Under those she hoped she would find pajamas.

And pajamas she found.

A light green nightie that was hardly more that a pile of lace and would certainly show off everything she had to offer. A purple one. A black one.

Hoping it was a joke, she set those aside. No more pajamas. However, she did find some panties. She picked through them. Pink lace. Red lace. Black thong. Though she wasn't planning on actually wearing the nighties, she was surprised that Angela hadn't packed panties to match. Unless, she wasn't supposed to _wear_ panties–

Thanks, Angela.

At least she found a sports bra under all the piles of lace.

She had always been too shy to pick out the sexy lingerie items at clothing stores, too afraid to even hold them up to her body. She was doing just that with the green nightie when Booth came out of the bathroom.

"Whoa."

She tried to hide the offending piece of lace but Booth snatched it out of her hand.

"What's this?"

"That's what Angela packed for me to wear to bed." Temperance's voice made it clear just how mad she was.

"And what's the problem?" Booth asked, eyes traveling from the nightie to his partner's body.

"Booth!"

"Fine, fine." He walked up to the front of the camper and grabbed his own suitcase off the bed. "Here." He threw her one of his T-shirts. "But, I really wouldn't mind if you wore this." He indicated the nightie, which he still held in his hand.

Temperance said nothing, just riffled through her bag for what looked like might hold a toothbrush, grabbed the panties that had the most amount of fabric, and headed to the bathroom.

"Do you need me to go outside?" Booth called. Temperance answered by slamming the bathroom door.

She came out pulling Booth's shirt over her legs as far as it would go. Which wasn't far. Booth was lying up on his bunk watching the TV, but she could feel his eyes on her. Temperance climbed into the bed at the back of the camper and covered herself with the blankets as fast as she could.

"I don't see what you're so afraid of," Booth said. He was lying on his side, head resting on his hand. Temperance didn't answer, waiting instead to see if he had anything else to say. He did. "You have a great body."

Not sure if she should be disgusted or flattered, she rolled onto her side and fell asleep to sounds of a basketball game and the wilderness around her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry guys! I thought I would have this chapter up on Friday, but I had to go to a wedding instead. Which put me in a very fluffy mood. Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Keep them coming! I'd like to take a second to dedicate this story to my grandfather. He is currently in the ICU at Appleton Memorial Hospital and the docs aren't even really sure what's wrong with him. He's the inspiration for this story; he and my grandmother always took me camping in their RV, which, incidentally, is exactly like the one Booth and Bones are using. If you could all just say a quick prayer for him, I'd really appreciate it! C:

When Temperance opened her eyes the next morning she had no idea where she was. Sitting bolt upright she quickly assessed her surroundings.

Crappy wood paneling. Purple floral comforter. Flat pillow.

Oh yeah.

She flopped backwards onto the bed. Why had she agreed to this?

Sitting up again, she pushed back the scratchy sheets and checked her watch. 6:13. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and looked around the still-dark camper. Her eyes fell onto Booth's sleeping form. His mouth was hanging open and he was snoring quietly. He had the covers clenched under his chin, though one muscular leg was poking out from under the blankets. At the sight of his bare skin, Temperance quickly looked back down at her feet.

What to do? It didn't seem like Booth would be waking up anytime soon and there was no way she was going to be able to fall back asleep.

She hopped from the bed, squatted down, and dug through the suitcase Angela had packed for her. She threw aside the all the lacey undergarments and pulled out the sports bra. Then she searched for a T-shirt and a pair of exercise shorts that she had seen the previous night.

Now, should she change right here, in plain view of Booth should he wake up, or in the too small bathroom?

She opted for the bathroom.

After dressing, running a toothbrush through her mouth, and pulling her hair into a ponytail, she checked out the look in a water-spotted mirror over the sink. The light blue shirt was tighter than necessary. Standing on tiptoe, Temperance turned around. The black shorts suctioned to her butt.

Oh well. She had nothing else. And it wasn't like Booth was going to see.

With one last look at her sleeping partner, she headed out of the camper, gently closing the door behind her. The sky was sunny, the ground dewy. The air smelled of pine, dead leaves, and ash. Temperance stretched and set off from the campsite at a jog.

She pounded out a steady rhythm, distancing herself from Booth and the camper with each footfall. She just needed to think a little.

So her she was in the middle of nowhere. With Booth.

Right turn.

She, Temperance Brennan, was camping. With Booth.

Left turn.

There was something undeniably–

A raindrop hit her check.

She stopped abruptly and looked up. The previously sunny sky was now filled with ominous-looking rain clouds. Another drop hit her nose. Her shoulder. Her arm. Soon her shirt was plastered even tighter to her body. Lightning flashed across the sky.

Shit. She had no idea where the hell she was.

She turned around and began running back the way she came, traveling at a faster pace than before. A fork in the road stopped her.

Right or left?

Thunder cracked.

Shit.

"Bones?"

"Booth!" She looked around frantically.

"Bones!"

He stepped out of the right side of the fork wearing low slung jeans and what once were white socks. Water was streaming down his bare chest.

"Booth!" She ran towards him but stopped just short of reaching his outstretched arms.

"You okay?" he shouted over the now down pouring rain.

Temperance nodded. A look of relief flooded his face.

Booth pulled her close to his side and together they walked back towards the campsite. Temperance didn't even care that he was touching her. She was cold, wet, and hungry and she just wanted to go home.

Except she couldn't.

When they arrived back at the camper, Booth opened the door for her, then followed her inside. Temperance moved out of his way and went to stand in the kitchen. A puddle soon formed at her feet.

Booth grinned at her.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "How did you find me?"

"You really scared the crap outta me, you know. When I woke up and you were gone." He shuddered. "I came to find you as soon as I noticed you were gone." He indicated his jeans and socks. "I figured someone had taken you or something."

Now he was only succeeding in making her angry. "Oh, yeah. Because I'm a woman and I can't take care of myself."

"Bones, no. It's not like that, I just–"

Temperance turned her back to him and grabbed her suitcase, intending to take it into the bathroom to change. One problem: the door was too narrow for the luggage. She repeatedly tried to shove it through, but it just wouldn't fit. She felt Booth come up behind her. He turned the suitcase and it slipped through the door. Temperance didn't thank him.

After washing in the small confines of the shower stall, drying her hair, and apply sparse makeup, Temperance reappeared from the bathroom wearing a dry shirt and a pair of jeans. And the surprisingly comfortable pink lace panties.

Booth was standing at the stove, so Temperance squeezed behind him. She set down the suitcase and seated herself at the table, taking a deep breath. She couldn't help herself. "Mmm. Something smells good."

Booth looked up at her and gave another heart-stopping gut-wrenching grin. He flipped a pancake. "Thanks." He offered no other explanation. Temperance didn't ask.

A few minutes later a steaming plate of eggs, bacon, and two small pancakes was parked in front of Temperance. The food was arranged to look like a smiley face. Booth had a similar plate, though his food did not look like a smiley. "Sorry. For earlier. You can definitely take care of yourself." With that, he dug in.

When they had finished, they sat back and looked out the window. Rain was still pounding down, no longer drops but in streams. It was so dark out that, instead of seeming like ten in the morning like it was, it looked as though it was ten at night.

"So now what?" Temperance asked. It was hard to keep the disdain out of her voice.

"Well, I _did_ have a canoe trip scheduled for today…" Temperance shot him a horrified look. There was no way she was going canoeing in this weather. "But I suppose that's going to have to wait for tomorrow." Temperance breathed a sigh of relief. "But I'm not sure what we're gonna do now." Booth shrugged.

"We could start with the dishes," Temperance suggested.

So, they did the dishes. Then they returned to their previous spots at the table. Temperance sighed. Booth drummed his fingers on the table.

"I know!" Booth exclaimed. "We could play cards!"

With the outburst that had accompanied his suggestion, Temperance expected his proposition to be a little more exciting than cards. But, a card game _was_ something to do, so she agreed.

Booth found a deck and returned to the table. "Kitty cards?" Temperance asked, eyeing the box, which did indeed declare 'Kitty Cards.'

"Hey don't look at me. I'm only borrowing the camper from a friend." Booth shuffled the cards and placed them face down on the table. A fluffy white kitten stared up at them. "So, what do you want to play? Kings in the Corners, Speed, Crazy Eights, Twenty-One?" Booth sounded very excited.

Temperance chose her words carefully. "I don't really know how to play any of those games."

"Do you know how to play any card games?"

She slowly shook her head.

Booth picked up and deck and shuffled. "Okay, then I'll teach you. Pick a game."

Temperance thought. "Kings in the Corners." For some reason it sounded familiar.

"Good choice." Booth shuffled a few more times, then dealt out five cards to each of them, placed the deck in the middle of the table, and arranged four face-up cards around it.

"Here's what you do." He pointed to a king that was facing Temperance. "Kings go in the corners. So put it in the corner." She did. "A black six can go on top of a red seven…" Temperance saw what he was saying and placed the six on the seven. "Now, you can play your cards in the empty spaces or on other cards in numerical order, red-black-red, or black-red-black. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Temperance thought for a second, examining her cards and the cards on the table. She nodded, laid a queen on the king, put a four and a three in one empty space, and a ten and a nine in the other. Out of cards, she showed her empty hands to Booth.

"You win."

"I think I've played this before. My brother and I…" She trailed off and Booth didn't push for her to say anything more.

They played again and again until Booth's growling stomach stopped them. He had only won twice. Rubbing his protesting stomach, he looked at his watch. "Lunch time." They eat their sandwiches quickly, eager to return to the cards.

Booth taught her how to play Speed and Crazy Eights, War and Twenty-One. Again they took a break to eat and again they returned to the cards, thunder still crashing, rain still falling.

Before she knew it, Temperance was yawning. She glanced at her watch. Now it really was ten, and it was just as dark as it was in the morning. "I'm going to bed."

"One more game?" Booth pleaded, sounding more like Parker than an adult. Temperance shook her head. She brushed her teeth, changed into the shirt Booth lent her, and crawled into her bed.

"Booth!" she screeched.

"What?" Though it was dark, the sound of his voice told her that he was already up on his bunk.

"Everything's wet!"

"Huh? Oh yeah. When I was looking for you this morning I might have opened the window over your bed. Sorry about that."

"It's not just wet. It's soaked."

"Do you want to come up here with me?"

No. Well, yes. Maybe. Oh for heaven's sake, she didn't know what she wanted.

"I can't sleep here. Too wet." There. She didn't say she wanted to, didn't say she didn't.

"So is that a yes or a no?" Damn.

"Is there anywhere else I can sleep?" Grabbing her pillow, she slipped out of the bed.

"Larry never showed me how to turn the table into a bed, so… no."

Damn again.

"There's enough room up here for like, three people. You won't even know we're sleeping together. Well, in the same bed."

Temperance made her way up to the front of the camper, using her hands to guide her in the dark.

"Please?"

"I'm right here."

"Where?" Booth flicked on a book light. "Oh." He was looking down at her. "So you gonna sleep with me?"

"No. But I am going to sleep in the same bed as you." She threw up her pillow. It hit Booth in the face.

"Oh ha ha, you're very funny Miss Brennan," Booth joked. He placed the pillow to the outside of the bed.

"How do I get up?"

"Step on the booth seat." She did. He crawled over and grabbed her by the waist, hoisting her up effortlessly. He let go of her once she was seated next to him and stared at her with intense… something. She couldn't place the look he was giving her.

"Good night, Booth." She lay down, but Booth wasn't giving up. He lowered himself down as well, but scooted close her and whispered in her ear.

"You're sleeping with me."

She shivered as his feather-light breath tickled her cheek. "Am not."

"Angela's going to love this." He was leaning in even closer now, his lips just inches from hers. She shivered again.

"Cold?" He spread his blanket over her and pressed his body to hers, running his hands up and down her sides as if to warm her, which only caused even more goose bumps to erupt across her skin. "What's this?" His hands had found the lace panties. He threw the blanket back to get a better look. "Just look at this. Bones wears–"

While the touching had been pushing it, this was going too far. "Good night, Booth."

"Fine, fine." He covered them again and turned his back to her. He still seemed so close to her. And what had all the touching been about?

Sleep took a long time to find.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I just thought I should let everyone know that my grandfather passed away yesterday afternoon. I really appreciate all the prayers and support through this difficult time… You guys are great.

Temperance threw another log onto the fire, sending a shower of sparks up into the air. She sat back and watched the flames. Booth's face emerged in the blaze. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but no words came out. Temperance reached out to him, wanting desperately to hear what he was trying to say. The heat was too intense to get close enough.

She woke with a start, fingers grasping at empty air. Taking a few deep breaths, she realized that something was flung over her waist. That something was Booth's arm. His head was resting against her shoulder. She rolled her eyes and did a quick check. Both of them still had their underwear on, though that was the only thing Booth was wearing.

She slipped out of his hold and was about to roll right out of bed when she remembered how high up she was. Not wanting to wake Booth, she jumped down as quietly as she could. She hit the floor with a bone-jarring clunk. _Oops. _

Booth didn't even flinch. Temperance breathed a sigh of relief and went to the kitchen to make a cup of instant coffee. She took her mug outside and sat at the picnic table to watch the sunrise.

A deer ran across the site right in front of her. A spotted fawn followed. Temperance smiled and took another sip of her coffee. All right, so maybe camping wasn't so bad. But if she had the chance, she would love to get back to the lab.

Booth stepped outside as the sun was bleeding pink and orange and yellow through the trees. Temperance turned to say good morning. He was still wearing just the boxers and she couldn't help but smile. Snoopy was on one side, Woodstock on the other.

Booth noticed her smile and gave one of his heart-lurching grins. Temperance spun back around, blushing. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

Booth plopped down next to her, took the coffee out of her hands, and sipped. His face scrunched up. "Eww, Bones, why are you drinking this stuff?" She shrugged and took the mug back.

When the sun had taken residence above the trees Temperance turned to Booth and asked him something that had been on her mind for a while. "Did you leave the window over my bed open on purpose?"

Booth didn't answer for a moment. "Honestly? No. I was looking for you and I figured that maybe you were outside, so I opened it to call for you. I guess I forgot to shut it."

Temperance wasn't sure if she should believe him or not. She decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. "Okay. Thanks for…thanks for sharing the bed last night."

Booth grinned at her. "Anytime." This time she knew she could believe him.

She punched him in the arm. "Don't push it. So," she gestured to the cloudless sky, "what do you have planned for today?"

"Canoeing."

Great.

"Great," she managed to say.

Booth seriously looked like he really thought it _was_ great. "I know! The reservation for the canoe is at ten, so if you have to shower or anything, you better do it now.

Later, standing under the steady stream of hot water, Temperance realized something. Something had changed between herself and Booth since coming out here. She wasn't quite sure what it was exactly, but she felt more comfortable with him, and he seemed more… content. Okay, so she wasn't very good with feelings, or people for that matter, but even she could see that things were going to be different from now on.

Not that there's a relationship, she quickly reassured herself. Things were just more friendly, more carefree.

Thoughtless.

She almost jumped at the idea of it. Now that was something new. But it was true. When she was alone with him, she didn't have to think about what she was doing, about what she was saying. It was nice; she liked it.

The water went suddenly frigid. She hopped out and turned off the water, then toweled herself dry, dressed in a lavender T-shirt and short shorts, and primped herself. She found Booth outside, fully dressed. She squared her shoulders. She was ready.

The hike to the lake took a little longer than she expected. The lake was also larger than she would have thought, and there were no people around whatsoever.

"Booth, where is everyone?" she hissed. For some reason she felt the need to whisper. Booth simply shrugged and walked over to a little cabin. Temperance followed.

It was dark and dusty inside, but Temperance could make out the stacks of canoes. They filled every surface available in the small building. Booth confirmed his reservation, then grabbed one of the canoes and walked out the door with it. Temperance took one end but soon realized that Booth didn't need the help. She helped anyway.

They slipped down the shore and set the canoe in the clear water. Temperance could see little minnows swimming around. She took off her shoes and set them in the canoe next to a pair of paddles. Then she stepped in the water and helped Booth guide the canoe out to where it wouldn't rest on the bottom. The minnows nibbled at her toes.

Booth helped her in, then jumped in as well. The canoe rocked violently.

"Here, put this on." Booth handed her a bright orange life-vest. Temperance didn't need to be told twice. Booth put one on as well. He picked up paddle and handed it to Temperance, who was sitting in the front. "Okay, like this." He used his paddle to show how to use it to make the canoe move. "All you have to worry about is getting us to go forward. I steer. Got it?" Temperance nodded.

They paddled away from shore, Booth occasionally telling her to paddle on the opposite side, or to paddle backwards. It was hard work. Even though there was no wind to provide resistance, Temperance could still feel the muscles in her arms screaming.

Every once in a while she would take a quick break and look over the side. The water was so clear that the bottom was visible. A few rocks here and there, weeds, a fish, something big and square…

"Booth, what's that?" She pointed excitedly to the square thing on the bottom. Booth shifted his weight to that side and the canoe rocked again.

"What's what?"

Temperance pointed with her paddle.

"Huh." He swung the canoe around. Temperance could now see that one end was tapered to a point. Could it be?

"It's a sunken boat," she said.

"What? No it's not. It's just a boulder." He started to turn them back around to keep canoeing.

Temperance stuck her paddle deep in the water to stop him. "Just look."

"I don't _want_ to look, because if it turns out to _be_ a sunken boat, there's the possibility of you finding bodies, and I don't really want that right now. I'm not done with you yet."

_You'll be 'done' with me when I say you're done with me._ She bit it back. "I don't belong to you. You're not going to be 'done' with me because that suggests you own me." Okay, so she couldn't hold it back. "And I just want to see what it is."

"Fine," Booth grumbled. He allowed Temperance to pull the canoe forward. He circled a few times. "Well, look at that. You're right." They were looking at what looked like a rowboat without the oars.

"What's that rock doing in the middle?" Temperance wondered aloud.

"Beats me."

"Do people fish in this lake?"

Booth caught on to what she was saying. "I bet someone sunk it for a fish bed." Temperance nodded. Mystery solved. She did want to get one more look though, so she paddled backwards. For some reason though, the canoe wasn't going anywhere. She turned to see Booth paddling forward. Oh. She almost giggled. Almost, but not quite. Instead she paddled forward with Booth.

They headed out to the middle of the lake and rested their paddles across the canoe. Temperance closed her eyes, using her senses to detect everything. The warmth of the sun, the smell of the lake, the sound of water lapping against the canoe, the taste of the sweat running down her face. She turned around. The sight of a grinning Booth.

Temperance soon realized why he was grinning: he was rocking the canoe. On purpose.

"Booth! Stop!" She tried to balance, but Booth rocked faster and faster.

"Don't worry, we won't flip." He was wrong.

One second they were in the canoe, the next they weren't. Temperance allowed her life-vest to carry her to the surface, then used her legs to kick around to the other side of the upturned canoe to find Booth. He was laughing quietly to himself.

"Booth!" She no longer felt the need to whisper. Booth just laughed harder.

"Oops."

Temperance could think of nothing clever to say to that. And Booth's laugh was contagious; she was soon laughing along with him. Until she realized that there was no way they would be able to flip the canoe back over. "Now what?"

Booth swam over to the canoe and began pushing it back towards the shore. Temperance kicked over and helped. Booth chuckled every once in a while. Temperance did not.

She breathed a sigh of relief when her feet hit the bottom. That breath was just as quickly sucked back in. Her feet were bare. Her shoes were gone.

They dragged the canoe up the beach and laid it and their life vests and paddles outside the cabin.

They began the hike back to the campsite at a much slower pace than earlier, Temperance walking lightly as to not implant pebbles in her feet. A trail of water followed them as their dripping clothes began to dry.

Booth noticed how she was walking. He grinned. Temperance scowled. "I'm sorry. Do you want to wear my shoes?" He stopped, stepped out of his flip-flops and handed them to her.

She looked at them skeptically. "Um, thanks Booth." She slipped them on and almost tripped as she set off after Booth. His shoes were only about three sizes too big. Oh well. At least they were shoes.

It was then she realized that Booth had given up his own shoes to make her more comfortable. When she had caught up with him she placed a hand on his arm. "Booth, I feel like maybe you should be wearing these, seeing as how they are yours."

"Bones, it's fine."

"No, really, I–"

"Well, I suppose if you really want to give them back, I could carry you." He waggled his eyebrows.

Temperance took off his sandals and gave them back to him. She didn't need to rely on him.

She was sore and now shoeless once again. And she never wanted to go canoeing again. Especially with Booth.

Back at the camper, Booth told her to wait outside. She did, having no intention of walking anywhere she didn't have to. Booth came out of the camper with a picnic basket.

"Booth, no," she complained. "I'm wet and I'm tired and I don't have any shoes."

Booth threw her a pair of tennis shoes Angela had packed. "It's just a twenty minute walk," he assured. Temperance groaned. Did this man ever stop?

"Fine," she agreed halfheartedly. Her muscles screamed a protest.

Booth was right. It was only a twenty-minute walk, but every minute was a minute too long.

"Here we are." Booth stepped back to show off the view. Temperance gasped. They were up on a cliff overlooking the lake they had just canoed on. From their vantage point the whole lake was visible.

"Wow."

"Yeah, I know." Booth spread out a checkered blanket and set out the food. Temperance didn't say much as she munched on her sandwich, pineapple, and potato chip supper. Booth didn't push for her to talk; he just filled the silence with stories of when he camped with his college buddies.

When they were finished, Booth packed up the extra food. He watched as Temperance stood, gingerly as to not hurt her aching shoulders.

"Here, let me," Booth pushed her gently back down to the blanket and placed his hands on her shoulders. He waited for some kind of negative reaction from her, received none, and began to rub circles over her back using steady pressure. She groaned at how good it felt.

"This might work better if you–"

"My shirt stays on, Booth."

"I was going to say if you lay down, but whatever." He moved his hands back up to her neck.

As long as her clothes stayed on, Temperance was fine with what he wanted to do. She lay down on her stomach, arms folded in a makeshift pillow.

Booth hovered for a second, then placed one leg on either side of her. He kneaded the tight muscles in her shoulders, then trailed lower and lower, his hands just grazing the top of her bum.

"Booth–" She flipped over. Booth was still kneeling above her. Something about the look on his face, the way he held his lips, frightened her. She shot out from under him and stood, her shoulders not quite as sore. "I think we should head back." The sun they had watched climb into the sky that morning was sinking back into the horizon.

Booth, looking slightly disappointed, nodded and followed her back to the campsite.

Two hours later, Temperance was ready to sleep. The sheets on her bed had dried out, so she was sleeping in her own bed. For some reason she found herself wishing that the blankets were still wet.

**A/N: Does anyone find this completely out of character?**


	5. Chapter 5

"Bones. _Bones!_"

Something was shaking Temperance. And not very gently, either. Thinking she was still dreaming, she tried to roll over and fall back asleep but–

"Bones, _wake up_."

She groggily opened her eyes to see Booth kneeling beside her, his face just inches from hers. Clutching the blanket to her chest, she sat up and tried unsuccessfully to wipe the sleep from her eyes.

"What do you want?" she groaned. The curtain covering the window above her bed had been pulled back, yet no light was spilling through. "Booth, what time is it?"

Seeing that she was finally awake, Booth stood and headed for the kitchen, which was only about two steps away. "It's five-thirty." He flipped something on the stove. Temperance sniffed the air. Eggs.

Deciding that anger was not the way to go, she tried to calm her voice. "Why did you think it would be okay to wake me up at this hour?" she asked in what she hoped was an even tone.

"It's the best time to catch the fish." Booth poured a glass of orange juice and took it to the table.

"What fish?"

"This is for you," Booth said, pointing at the orange juice and a plate of eggs.

Temperance sighed and threw back the covers. "Fine. But I'm going to need coffee, not orange juice. And what fish?"

"The fish in the lake."

"Booth–"

"We're going fishing!" Booth proclaimed.

"Well, obviously. But _why_?"

Booth brought his own plate of food to the table and then went back to the kitchen to make Temperance her coffee. "Because it's fun."

"I don't see how you can think that throwing a string connected to a stick in the water, then stand around waiting for a fish to bite, only to cut it's head off and eat it is fun."

"Well, when you put it that way it sounds stupid. And we're not going to eat them. We'll throw them back."

Temperance's fork stopped its path to her mouth in midair. "Then what's the point?"

It was Booth's turn to sigh. "Because it's _fun_. And, believe me, you'll like it."

Temperance wasn't quite so sure, but it seemed that everything else that Booth had insisted she would enjoy actually did turn out to be pretty fun.

"Okay. But you'll have to teach me how."

When Booth smiled Temperance felt the usual lurch in her stomach. But this time it left her speechless. Booth seemed to notice and his smile grew.

"I'm going–I'm going to go change," she managed to spit out. Booth nodded.

Ten minutes later the two of them were walking along the familiar trail to the lake. Each had a fishing pole in one hand; Booth had a tackle box in the other. Both wore hats, though the sun was only just beginning to clear the horizon.

When the scent of the lake reached them, Temperance took in a deep breath. "Smells good, doesn't it?" Booth asked.

"Yes, yes it does," Temperance agreed, surprising even herself.

Booth gave her a playful shove. "I'll make a camper out of you yet."

"I'll believe that when I see it." She shoved him back twice as hard, making him stumble.

"Where are we going to fish?" They were now walking along the shore, shoes sinking into the sand. The sun was just beginning to emerge, casting an orange glow over the water.

"Over there." Booth pointed to the other side of the lake. "There's a really good place that I always used to fish. A ten-foot drop off right from the shore, and a weed bed on the bottom. Fish love it. It's perfect." He grabbed Temperance's arm to help her over a large log in her path. Her skin seared where his fingers wrapped around her arm.

Though it was a long walk and it was earlier than Temperance would have preferred, she didn't complain. Booth really seemed to be enjoying himself and she realized that she had done a lot of complaining this weekend.

"Booth, I'm sorry," she said very quietly. She wasn't even sure if he had heard her.

"What was that?"

"I said I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"What for?" Booth had stopped and his eyes were now drilling into hers.

She fidgeted under his gaze. There was something about this situation that was making her nervous. And for some reason she sort of liked the way her heart was fluttering, the way her hands were sweating, they way he looked at her, they way she didn't know what to say…

"Bones?"

She snapped out of it. Whatever 'it' was. "I'm just–I haven't been a very…" she searched for the right word, "…easy person to be with the last few days."

"Have you ever been an easy person to be with?"

Temperance scowled.

"It's just, something's… happened. And I'm not sure what it is yet, which really bothers me."

"Tell me." Booth had placed a hand on her arm and was looking at her with even greater intensity.

"I don't think I–" She never struggled with words like this before. She could always say whatever needed to be said, no matter how hard it was.

But she had never been very good with feelings. She figured that what was going on with her had something to do with emotions, she just wasn't sure what–

All this back and forth was making her mad.

"Booth, when I look at you, I just–" She stopped.

"Yes?"

Temperance shook her head. How could she tell Booth if she didn't even know what it was?

Booth held her gaze for a second longer, then dropped the subject. "Okay, the spot is about eight yards in this direction." Temperance followed, forgetting about what she had just said to him.

Booth stopped at a spot that looked just like every other spot around the lake, but she didn't want to question his judgement. There were no trees, so the sun, which had finally risen, was beating directly down on them as Booth baited their hooks. Temperance was thankful for her hat and the sunscreen she had rubbed on at the last second.

"Here you go." Booth handed her a pole. Temperance took it, staring at it in apprehension. If she had ever been fishing before, she didn't remember it now.

"Um, Booth?"

"Huh?" He was busy readying his own pole.

"I don't know what to do."

"Oh, right." He set down his pole and stepped behind her. Temperance heaved a deep breath. He was pressing his body to her back and his arms were wrapped around her, like a backwards hug.

"Booth?"

"Right." He grabbed her right arm. "Just like this." He pulled her arm back behind her. "Now fling it like this." He moved her arm out straight in front of her. The bait fell into the water about ten feet away. She smiled. "That was great!" Booth stepped away and grabbed his pole, casting it out as well.

"Now what?" Temperance asked, staring at the place where her line had disappeared into the water.

"Now we wait," Booth replied. "You can sit if you want." He gestured to a large, flat rock. Temperance sat, leaving enough room for Booth to sit as well. She patted the rock and Booth took a seat beside her.

After forty-five minutes with no bites Temperance decided that fishing really wasn't very fun. Then the tip of her pole danced up and down.

"You got something!" Booth exclaimed excitedly. Temperance leapt up, then realized she hadn't a clue what to do. "Give the line a jerk!" Booth coached. Temperance did, feeling the fish fighting at the other end. "Now reel it in!" Temperance turned the little knob on the side and the line shortened. The fish struggled and the pole shook. "Keep reeling!" She fought against the fish until it flopped out of the water. Temperance jumped up and gave the reel a few more turns. Booth grabbed the line and tugged the fish out of the water.

"Look at that! A walleye!" He took the fish in his hands and pulled the hook out of its mouth. He was about to throw it back when Temperance stopped him.

"Can I?" Booth's impossibly large grin grew even more. He handed the fish over. It tried to wiggle out of her fingers, but she gripped it tighter, laughing out loud at the fact that she was holding a squirming fish in her hands. She knelt down next to the water and loosened her grip. The walleye swam out of her hands and back into the weeds.

Temperance flopped back onto the rock beside Booth, exhausted.

"Pretty fun, isn't it?" Booth asked, eyeing the sparkle in her eyes.

She surprised herself again by nodding.

"Want to keep fishing?"

Another nod. Another surprise.

Though they fished for three more hours, neither caught anything more exciting than a tangle of weeds. But Temperance didn't mind. She was actually enjoying all this time she was spending with her partner.

"Ready to head back?" Booth finally asked. Temperance nodded. She stood and handed her pole to Booth. For the first time she realized just how hot it was.

"What time is it?" she asked as they began the journey back around the lake. Sweat was dripping into her eyes. She wiped it away.

Booth checked his watch. "Almost noon. We'll be back at the camper at about one-thirty." His stomach growled. "I'm hungry."

Temperance smiled. "I know."

As soon as they arrived back at the camper, Temperance poured herself a glass of ice water. With one look at a very sweaty Booth, she poured a glass for him as well.

"What's for lunch?" Temperance sat down at the table across from Booth.

He heaved a shrug and his stomach growled again. "I don't know. And I'm hungry."

"Why are you so tired?" she asked him, raising the perspiring glass to her lips.

"Because it's so hot out." Booth slumped back in his chair.

Temperance set down her water and pointed a finger at Booth. "Stop complaining."

Booth looked as though he was about to say something, but seeing the look on his partner's face, he refrained.

"So, you wanna make me something to eat?" he asked.

Temperance sat back and took another sip of her water. "Well, if we would have kept that fish I caught…"

"Yeah, yeah." Booth wiped an arm across his brow.

After a lunch of cereal and milk, both decided that staying inside would be smarter than risking the hot summer day. Booth reclined up on his bed and watched a baseball game on the television while Temperance sat at the table and worked on the report from her most recent case. About five minutes after settling in, she could feel Booth's eyes on her.

"Whatcha working on?" he asked.

"A report." Temperance sucked on the end of her pen before adding her thoughts as to the manner of death. She managed to get '_Fatal blow to the' _written before Booth jumped down from his bed and slide into the remaining seat next to her. He pulled the papers away from her, straightened them, and set them in front of him.

"How did you manage to get these here without me noticing?" He read what she had written so far, which wasn't much.

"I have a big purse." She snatched the papers back.

Booth gave her a disappointed look as she finished the sentence she had been working on.

"Do you feel the need for me to be giving you my full attention?" Temperance asked without looking up.

Booth sat bolt upright next to her. "Yes."

Temperance stopped writing, feeling that she had once again said something she didn't understand. "You do know I have no idea what I just said, right?"

Booth's face fell. "Alright. Work on the report." He returned to his perch and let Temperance work in peace. She finished the reports to sounds of a cheering crowd and a sighing Booth.

A/N: Yay! It's finally my birthday! And you know what the best present would be? Well, besides David Boreanaz that is… REVIEWS!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Have I ever told you guys how awesome you are? **

Temperance finished her report just as the sunlight streaming through the windows of the camper was fading into pink. She stood and stretched, feeling her shirt rise above the waistline of her pants and Booth's eyes on her body. 

Convincing herself that there was some anthropological reason Booth was watching her, she packed up the report and turned off the television.

"Hey, I was watching that!" Booth protested.

Temperance shrugged. "I thought that maybe we could have a campfire tonight."

"See, I told you!" Booth hopped down off his bed, coming dangerously close to falling into the anthropologist.

"Told me what?"

"I said I'd make a camper out of you and I did."

"Booth, I really don't see how wanting to sit around a fire makes me a camper. As humans we are naturally drawn to fire, and–"

"Uh, yeah. Spare me the lecture, okay?" Booth patted her on the arm and turned to put on a pair of shoes. Temperance slipped into sandals and waited for Booth while he grabbed something out of his bag.

"What's that?" Temperance asked, pointing to the colorful disk he was holding in his hands.

Booth frowned at her in a concerned way. "This," he said, holding up the disk, "is a Frisbee."

"I know that, but what is it for?" Temperance followed Booth out of the camper, surprised at how much cooler it was outside now.

"Throwing." Booth threw the Frisbee straight up in the air. "And catching." He caught the disk in one hand. "Haven't you ever played before?"

"A few times. No one ever wanted to play with me because I wasn't very good. But that's only because nobody ever took the time to show me how," she added defensively.

Booth smiled. "I guess it's your lucky day then."

Temperance was about to pose the question "Lucky day for what?" when Booth walked up behind her, pressing himself close, just as he had when they were fishing.

"What are you doing?" Temperance whispered.

"Teaching you how to throw a Frisbee." Booth's breath tickled her ear. He handed her the Frisbee and crossed her right arm in front of her. "Now bring your wrist back and flick it." Though Temperance knew it wasn't necessary, Booth stayed behind her, guiding her arm out in front of her. The Frisbee sailed neatly through the air. And landed about two feet away.

"That was great!" Booth said energetically. He finally stepped back from Temperance and she found herself almost missing his reassuring warmth.

"No it wasn't." She bent down and picked up the disk. "Why would you tell me it was good when really it sucked?"

Booth ignored the question. "Did you just say 'sucked'?"

Crossing her arm over her body the way Booth had showed her, she determinedly let the Frisbee fly again. This time it made it almost all the way across the site.

"Now that was great." Booth jogged over to retrieve it.

"Yeah, because you're not standing so close and making me nervous."

Booth stopped in mid-retrieval. He straightened and turned to face her. "What?"

"I just said you were making me nervous. Are you going to throw the Frisbee or not?"

Booth grabbed the disk and sent it over to Temperance, who caught it easily in two hands. "I was making you nervous?" he asked.

Temperance didn't recognize the change in Booth's tone. "Yes. The way you were standing made my stomach feel weird." She threw the Frisbee back. Booth caught it, spun around, and tossed it to Temperance.

"Good weird or bad weird?"

"I don't know. And why are you so worried about it?"

Booth jumped to catch her throw. "Worried? I'm not worried. Whoever said I was worried?"

Temperance let the subject drop and they continued to fling the Frisbee back and forth, occasionally exchanging comments on the other's performance until dusk had set in completely.

"Do you want to get a fire going?" Booth asked. Temperance nodded. Together they gathered wood and dumped it in the pit.

"I think that's enough," Booth said, eyeing the large pile of kindling Temperance had just dumped in. He lit a match and dropped it. A small stream of smoke gave way to a flickering flame.

They sat down next to each other on the log that had been dragged out of the woods by Booth on their first night in the campground. Temperance watched the fire for a while, then looked around their site. Night had taken over and the fire cast eerie shadows on the trees surrounding them. Moths flocked to the only light in the area, and Temperance saw one come a tad too close to the flames. It dropped into the ashes.

After sitting in a comfortable silence for what seemed like hours but could have been just minutes, Booth exclaimed, "I know what we can do!"

"What's that?" Temperance murmured. Watching the fire was starting to make her very tired.

"We can tell ghost stories," Booth said in a dramatic whisper.

Temperance sat straighter, instantly awake and up to the challenge. She shifted so that she could see Booth. His eyes sparkled in the firelight and when he smiled his teeth seemed to glow. Temperance lowered her voice. "Okay. Once, I was called out to exhume–"

Seeing the malicious glint in Temperance's eyes, which was most certainly not from the fire, Booth interrupted. "Whoa, wait. I forgot. Your ghost stories are true."

Temperance nodded and continued. "As I was saying, I was called to exhume a body found covered in flesh-eating–"

Booth placed his hands over his ears. "Don't want to hear it!"

Temperance rolled her eyes. "Death is a natural part of life. And while ghosts are just figments of the imagination, I can see where the inspiration for many horror stories has come from. I see it on a regular basis. As do you."

"Doesn't mean I want to hear about your crazy squint adventures right now. Or ever." Booth had taken his hands away from his ears.

Temperance turned back to face the fire. "Alright, suit yourself. But it really is a good story."

Again they sat in silence, Booth occasionally getting up to add another log to the fire. "This is nice," he said after he sat back down.

Temperance nodded and wrapped her arms around herself. For how hot it had been earlier, it was pretty chilly now.

"Cold?" He rubbed her arms when she nodded again. "I'll be right back." He headed for the camper.

Five minutes later Booth came back, his arms full. He spread a threadbare blanket over Temperance's shoulders. She pulled it tighter, fighting back against the shivers sure to set in soon.

"That was the only blanket I could find that neither of us were sleeping with. And believe me, you don't want to sleep with a blanket that smells like campfire."

Temperance smiled in thanks and examined the other packages in Booth's arms. Hershey's chocolate. Graham crackers. Marshmallows. "What's all that for?"

"Come on, Bones! Chocolate, crackers, marshmallows…"

Temperance looked at him expectantly.

Though she couldn't completely make him out, she was sure that Booth was rolling his eyes. He walked away again, grabbed a long stick, and came back. He tore open the bag of marshmallows and stuck one on the end of the stick. Then he lowered the stick into the fire.

"Booth!" Temperance exclaimed. "You're not going to eat that, are you?"

"No." Temperance breathed a sigh of relief. "You are."

"What? But that stick is covered with millions of bacteria and–"

"And I just put it in the fire. It's fine. Just lighten up a little." Temperance didn't think she was supposed to hear his last few words.

Booth brought the stick back out of the fire after a few minutes. While Temperance held the stick and examined the perfectly roasted marshmallow on the end, Booth laid out two crackers and a chunk of chocolate. Then he slid the marshmallow of the stick, put it on a cracker and placed the other on top, and presented it to Temperance.

"Ta-da! A s'more."

Temperance took the s'more, marshmallow oozing out onto her hands. She licked it up. When she looked at Booth he was watching her with a dazed expression on his face. "Some more what?" she asked.

"No, Bones. _S'more_."

"I don't understand. What is it more of?"

"Oh Bones just eat it."

She gazed at it hesitantly.

"Just eat it," he said again. "Who cares if it's a little dirty? It adds to the flavor."

So she did eat it. And she had to admit that the three ingredients complimented each other perfectly. After Booth was finished with his she asked for another.

"Did you come up with this?" She gestured to her half-eaten s'more.

Booth laughed. "No, Bones. Everyone eats s'mores." He leaned over and snatched a bite of hers. She stared at it for a second, then quickly finished the rest.

"Everyone, huh?" She licked her fingers. Booth smirked at her. "What?"

He slowly reached a hand up to her face and gently wiped the corner of her mouth. His fingers lingered and he gazed intently into her eyes. Temperance couldn't help but look away, blushing. "Thanks," she mumbled.

Booth sighed and wiped his hands on his pants. Then he scooted closer to Temperance who was still wrapped up tightly against the chill of the night.

"You gonna share that blanket?"

"I wasn't planning on it, no."

"Share the blanket, Bones." He sounded like a scolding father, but Temperance knew his was just messing around. She opened the blanket and ushered Booth over, closing it around him as well. It was a tight fit and they were very squished together. Temperance realized that her hand was resting on his thigh and that his arm was wrapped possessively around her waist.

Not knowing what else to do, she rested her head on Booth's shoulder. It wasn't like there was anywhere else to put it. Booth snaked an arm out of the blanket and tugged at the elastic holding her hair back in a pony. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders, framing her face.

"I wish you would wear your hair like this all the time," Booth said, his eyes once again boring into hers. She felt the all too familiar lurch in her stomach.

"It's not exactly convenient in my line of work."

Booth brought his arm back under the blanket and placed it on her knee. "You really are one of a kind."

"I know."

"And modest, too."

Temperance smiled. "Oh shut up." She jumped up, the grin on her face growing, and ran back towards the camper.

"Did you just tell me to shut up?" Booth called. "Did you?" He doused the fire with water and followed her inside.

They got ready for bed in silence. Temperance didn't know what had just happened, but it was getting harder and harder to deny that what was going on was merely nothing. Now was one of those times she really wished she had a better grasp on the general concept of human emotions.

Booth was silent over on his side of the camper as well. Temperance tried to imagine what he was thinking about. She was having a hard time; she didn't even know what she was thinking. Well, that and the fact that Booth was walking around shirtless.

She climbed into her bed and tried to sleep, but agitatedly rolled from side to side instead. "I can't sleep."

"Me either," came Booth's reply.

"Want to talk?"

"About what?"

She shrugged, forgetting that he couldn't see her in the dark. "I don't know."

"Sure. Come on up."

"Why not just sit at the table."

"'Cause it's chilly." He had a point there. Without a blanket it was sure to be pretty cold.

"Fine." She threw back her covers and hurriedly made her way over to Booth's bunk. He helped her up and she situated herself under his blankets, making sure they weren't touching.

Well, this seemed familiar.

"So," Booth propped himself up on one elbow. "What do you wanna talk about? Besides ghost stories and dead bodies, that is."

"I don't know," she said again.

"Or we could talk about ghost stories and dead bodies if you want."

"No." Temperance yawned quietly.

They lay in more silence. Temperance found it amazing that, even when they weren't speaking, she still felt as though she was communicating with him. It was like they were connected.

"Can I ask you something?" came Booth's voice.

"You just did."

"You know what I mean." Temperance felt him lean closer to her, but she could barely make him out in the dark.

"What's your question?"

Booth didn't say anything for a second, as if he hadn't been entirely sure that she would allow him to even ask. "What do you see when you look at me?"

Temperance yawned again. "I can't see you, Booth."

"Once again, you know what I mean."

She didn't think that she did, but she tried to answer anyway. "I see a strong man who's passionate about his job." She yawned again. "You'd do anything to protect what you believe is right, even if everyone else disagrees." She unsuccessfully tried to stifle yet another yawn.

"Well, when I look at you I see a brave woman who thinks she knows exactly what she wants. But she doesn't. Bones, you put on his show that you want us all to believe, you act tough and independent and people _do_ believe you. But I see through all that. I see the woman you want to be, the woman you're afraid to be."

He waited for her reply but Temperance was already asleep.

A/N: This is my favorite chapter so far. Hopefully you liked it as much as I do. And I know you're waiting for the romance to begin. Just stick with me, okay?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the wait… I was among those who could not put the book down until finding out exactly what happened to Harry Potter. Here's a super long chapter to make up for the wait.

Temperance lazily floated back to consciousness. She didn't want to wake and was desperately fighting off the fact that, like it or not, her eyes were going to open soon enough.

For some reason she had gotten the best sleep since coming here with Booth that night; she hadn't tossed and turned, waiting for morning yet dreading its arrival as she usually did.

When finally her last tendrils of hope of staying asleep just a bit longer had evaded her, she opened her eyes.

Booth's sleeping face was the only thing she could see.

Oh.

Instead of fleeing from his bed she thoughtlessly snuggled in closer to his warmth. He smelled amazing, the aromas of campfire and Irish Spring and male all mixing together. And the way she fit perfectly against him, the way her body seemed to mold into his…

Realizing what she was doing, that she was thinking things she should not be thinking about, Temperance rolled out of Booth's arms and thudded to the floor. Like the last time this had happened, Booth did not stir.

She poured herself a glass of orange juice and sat at the table facing Booth's bed. What exactly had happened last night? 

She sipped the juice and thought back, staring at the snoring Booth. After the fire she remembered coming inside, remembered not being able to sleep, remembered crawling into bed with Booth.

After that things got a little hazy. Booth had asked her a question. A personal question, now that she thought of it. And she had answered it, but after that…

She hoped she had fallen asleep. Maybe she could broach the subject with him later.

Drinking her juice, she watched Booth sleep. He seemed so peaceful, so content. Until he opened his eyes, that was. Then he grinned.

Temperance blushed furiously, embarrassed that he had caught her staring. She drew a line in the forming condensation on her glass, avoiding whatever discussion Booth might wish to begin.

"'Mornin' Sunshine." 

Before she could think about what she was saying Temperance's lips were forming words. "Pet names are just another way that males control their females."

"Oh yeah?" Booth propped himself up into a sitting position. "How's that? And _their _females? Is that implying something."

"I don't know what you mean," Temperance lied quickly. "And it's controlling because it makes the woman feel like she means something – Oh, just forget it."

"What about 'Bones?'" Booth asked innocently.

Temperance thought for a second. "That's not a pet name, it's a nickname."

"Is there a difference?"

"Yes."

Booth threw back his sheets and slipped out of the bed in a much lighter manner than Temperance had. She watched him in all his shirtless glory, unable to look away but unsure of what was forcing her to look in the first place. Booth slid into the seat across from Temperance and leaned across the table, his face inches from her.

"See, I think you _enjoy_ it when I call you Bones."

"I do not," she insisted firmly.

A small smile was playing on Booth's lips. "I think you do."

Temperance folded her arms over her chest. "I don't."

"I think it makes you feel special."

"I think it's demeaning."

"Suit yourself. Bones." Booth winked and went into the bathroom to put some clothes on.

Temperance sat by herself, wondering about what he had just said. Did she really like being called Bones? Would she rather him call her Dr. Brennan?

Not really. Bones would have to do.

"What day is today?" Temperance asked when Booth came out of the bathroom. He had put on a shirt and what appeared to be a swimming suit.

"Umm," Booth looked at his watch, "it's Monday. And wow we slept late. It's nearly ten."

"So, Independence Day is in two days?"

Booth nodded and took her juice and drank the rest of it. "You wanna go put some clothes on? I have something planned for today."

Temperance stood. "What are we doing?"

"You'll see. Wear a swimming suit."

Temperance reluctantly pulled out her suitcase and searched for a suit. She hadn't seen one before, so she was pulling things out of all the pockets and compartments. It seemed that Angela had forgotten–

"No way."

"What?" Booth asked. He was riffling through his own suitcase.

"There is no way I'm wearing this."

She felt Booth sidle up next to her and she looked over at him. He raised his eyebrows and grabbed a thong that Temperance had thrown haphazardly onto the bed. She snatched it out of his hands.

"Why on earth would you let Angela pack?" she asked, forgetting what she had been in the middle of doing.

"If I would have packed, well… nothing would have been packed." He shrugged his shoulders.

Temperance said nothing and threw the thong back into her suitcase.

"What is there no way you're wearing?" Booth asked.

Temperance held up what she was holding in her other hand. Booth grinned.

Angela had packed a string bikini. A very _tiny_ string bikini. It was a deep maroon color and had a palm tree on the left cup. At least the bottoms would cover her whole butt, unlike the thong Booth had just held in his hand.

"And why aren't you going to wear that?" Booth asked, using his charm smile once again.

"Would you want to wear this?" She shook the bikini in her clenched fist.

"Well, honestly, being a guy, no I would not want to wear that. But you on the other hand, are a woman and women wear bikinis."

"That's really stereotypical, Booth. And this is a teenager's bikini."

"Bones, just wear it."

She thought for a second. She _did_ sort of want to wear it. And it wasn't like she didn't have the body for it.

"Fine. And don't call me Bones."

She took the bikini, a T-shirt and shorts, and her bag of toiletries to the bathroom.

"You know, just because you tell me not to call you Bones doesn't mean that I'm going to stop!" Booth called after her. She ignored him.

Once she was all ready except for being dressed, she stripped from the shirt Booth was lending her for pajamas and pulled the bikini bottoms over her legs. She adjusted the little ties on either side and grabbed the top. After tying the strings behind her neck and on her back she checked out the look in the mirror. Though it was extremely revealing, the suit fit perfectly. And its color complemented her skin tone exactly. Temperance was reminded once again of how good Angela's taste in clothing was.

After making sure that she did still look pretty damn good in a bikini, she covered it with her clothes and pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

What had Booth said last night? Something about how she looked beautiful with her hair down?

She reached a hand up to tug the elastic out of her hair but stopped short. She liked her hair up better, so it would stay that way. For now, anyway.

When she stepped out of the bathroom Booth grinned at her. He had a backpack slung from his shoulders and was eyeing her up. "So, does it fit?" he teased.

Temperance swatted at his arm. "Yes, as a matter of fact it does." She followed him out of the camper and into the sunlight. Though the previous night had been chilly the day was warm. She looked around the campsite with a small smile on her face. She really was enjoying herself here.

Seeing that Booth was already turning onto the road she jogged to catch up. "So, where are we going?"

"Surprise."

"I hate surprises."

"Yeah, I know."

"So just tell me," Temperance insisted.

Booth looked her over for a second, then gave in. "We're going to go for a small hike on a trail that I know. After that… Well I'm not telling."

Knowing that he was serious about keeping the last bit a secret, Temperance didn't probe any further. They walked around the gravel road for a few minutes before Booth stepped off and into the forest.

"Booth! Where are you going?" Temperance saw no evidence of any trail.

Booth didn't turn back. "Trust me."

They walked side by side through the trees, Booth stopping every once in a while to check his surroundings and point them in a different direction. Neither spoke, not wanting to ruin the peaceful quiet that had enveloped them when they left the road. Every time one of them would step on a twig or trip over a root they would flinch, the silence broken.

"Do you know where we are?" Temperance finally whispered.

"Yes," Booth hissed back.

Temperance rolled her eyes. The road was no longer visible behind them and there was no trail that she could see.

Booth moved from tree to tree, then–

"Here!" He pointed to the ground. Sure enough, a dirt trail meandered off through the trees. He grabbed his partner's arm and said, "Told you I knew where I was."

Setting off at a brisk walk, Temperance followed Booth along the trail. She wasn't about to question if they were walking in the right direction; he had spent so long searching for the path in the first place.

Some places on the trail were wide enough for both of them, in others Temperance had to follow along behind. It was cool and shady under the trees. Hodgins would love it in here, Temperance decided. There were many species of plants and molds that she had never seen before.

An iridescent beetle landed on Booth's shoulder. Temperance held out a finger and it crawled on. Booth turned to find her examining it with curiosity in her eyes.

"Bones, put the bug down and let's go." He started off again.

Knowing that this certain beetle like a certain type of mold she had seen a few yards back, Temperance headed back to drop the beetle off there. She knelt down in the grass and it hopped off her hand. Something white caught her eye.

"Bones!" she yelled.

"No," said Booth. "_You're_ Bones. I'm Booth."

"No, Booth, look. Bones!"

Booth's groan was beyond audible. He doubled back and came to check out what Temperance had found.

She was shoveling back dirt with her hands. She grabbed a few of the bones. "It looks like human hand bones." Booth groaned again. "But wait." She pushed back a pile of leaves and the rest of the skeleton emerged. It was too big to be human. "Bear," Temperance said, picking up the skull.

"Okay, great. Let's go." Booth tugged at her arm.

"No. We should figure out how it died." She was already making her initial observations on the bear.

"Bones, you're an anthropologist. Not a veterinarian."

"That doesn't mean I shouldn't find out how this animal died," she protested.

"Not our problem."

With one last look at the bones, Temperance stood and brushed off her hands. "Fine. But are we almost to where wherever it is we're going?"

With a sigh of relief, Booth looked around. "Listen."

Temperance did, but what she was listening for she wasn't sure. A few birds chirped, a small breeze blew the branches on the trees around. Then she heard it, a low hollow sound coming from not too far off.

"What is it?" she wondered aloud.

Booth grinned. "You'll see." And he set off along the trail.

Temperance scowled at his back and followed. The sound got louder but not clearer. Finally the source came into view.

"A river?"

"Yeah!" Booth dropped his backpack and unzipped it.

"Are we swimming?" Temperance asked. The current didn't look very strong but the water was sure to be freezing.

"Well, we might be if we're not careful."

"What?"

Booth pulled something out of his backpack. It was small, pink, and crinkled.

"Booth, what is that?"

He held it up. "It's an inner-tube!" He raised it to his lips and blew. The tube inflated a bit.

"How are you expecting us both to fit on that?" she asked, skepticism in her voice.

Booth pulled another crinkled ball out of his pack. This one was green. "I've just got to blow them up," he explained.

"Give me one. I'll do it." She held out her hand for one of the tubes.

"No, that's alright. I've got it." Booth's face reddened as he blew into the pink tube again.

"Booth, really. Now is not the time to go all alpha male on me." Temperance bent and grabbed the green tube, raised it to her lips, and released a breath of air into it. Booth watched. "What?"

"Nothing."

The tubes were soon filled with air and resting at their feet. Booth threw her a granola bar and ate one himself, then pulled his shirt over his head and raised his eyebrows at her.

"Oh, fine." She turned her back to him and took off her shirt and shorts. Then she turned back to face him and cocked a hip. She could tell that he was trying desperately not to look at her body, to keep his eyes on her face, but being a male, and being Booth, his eyes slipped.

Rolling her own eyes, she bent and grabbed the now-inflated green inner-tube. She took it to the shore and rested it in the water, stepped out of her shoes, and waded out to the tube. The water froze her legs; thankfully it was only knee deep.

"You coming?" she called, lounging back on the tube.

"Uh, yeah." Booth put his tube it the water and climbed in.

"So, how are we going to get back here?" Temperance asked. The current was already carrying them downstream and away from their things on the shore.

Booth thought for a second. "We walk, I guess."

Temperance shrugged. That was fine with her. She closed her eyes and leaned back, feeling her hair fall into the water. Booth's eyes were on her, she was sure of it. She said nothing though. It was better this way. Less awkward.

Booth's voice broke her from her thoughts. "Take my hand, Bones."

"What?" She opened her eyes to see that the current had sped up and that there were large rocks protruding from the water directly in front of them. She reached over and grabbed Booth's outstretched hand. He looked so funny on that pink inner-tube. Temperance shook the thought from her head. Instead she looked down at their clasped hands.

As they met the small rapids, Booth's hand was her safe haven. As long as he was holding onto her she would be safe.

Booth clasped her hand tighter as the rocks drew nearer. Cold water was spraying, dousing their faces. Temperance lifted her feet as one boulder drew dangerously close. Her tube rocked back and, afraid that she was going to flip out of it, she dropped her feet back down. They hit the rock and Temperance could feel her skin split.

Somehow, they managed to make it safely out of the churning water. When they again safely traveling through calm waters, Booth go of her hand and turned to look her over. "You okay?" he asked, concern and worry etched across his face.

Temperance smiled.

"What?" Booth was confused.

"That was… fun!" She laughed.

"But… but you–"

She smiled at him. "You didn't think that was fun?"

"You are a freak." But he was smiling now too. Then he noticed the gash on her bottom of her foot and the smile vanished.

"It's nothing," she lied quickly. "It just looks worse because of the water." In reality, it hurt like a bitch and was throbbing in time with her heartbeat. And she could tell it was bleeding pretty badly.

"Well, if you say so." Booth still looked skeptical. "You should probably keep it out of the water though. I have no idea how clean it is."

Temperance nodded and bit her lip. The pain was worsening with each passing second, though she didn't want to say anything to Booth.

He must have noticed her wince. "Do you want to get out?"

She nodded. Booth grabbed the handle on her tube and dragged them to shore. Then he reached down to pull her out of the water as well.

"Damn it!" he yelled as he set her down.

"What?"

"We don't have shoes." He gestured to her foot. A puddle of blood was already forming in the leaves around her feet. "And that's gonna hurt like hell." She didn't admit that it already did. "I could carry you," Booth was thinking aloud.

"Booth, no. I'm fine. I can walk. We didn't go that far." In truth, she wanted nothing more than to curl up in Booth's strong arms and let him carry her back. But she wasn't going to tell him that.

Booth didn't seem to believe that she was fine. "Okay, this is what we'll do. I'll take the tubes and you can lean on me and hop. That way your foot won't get all dirty, alright?"

Temperance agreed and helped him to deflate the tubes, being careful to keep her foot above the ground. When both tubes could fit under one of Booth's arms he put the other arm around Temperance's shoulders. She leaned into him and hopped as he walked.

It was odd, what she was feeling. She didn't like that she had to have Booth help her, but she did like how close they were standing to each other. She didn't like that she was showing weakness by being injured, but she did like that Booth was here to take care of her.

Crazy.

When finally they got back to the place where they had got in the water, Temperance turned her back as she put on her socks and shoes. She didn't want Booth to see the way her previously white sock turned crimson as she pulled it on. She didn't want him to see the way she bit her lip as she tied the laces.

She didn't want him to see that it hurt.

Booth helped her hobble back to the campsite, his hands steady on her hips or her arms. He was never more than a foot away from her. She didn't even pause to look at the bear bones as they passed.

The trip seemed to take twice as long as it had earlier. She stood back as Booth unlocked the door to the camper. When it was open, he took her hand and helped her inside.

"Sit down." His voice left no room for argument, so she sat up on the table where he was pointing.

He knelt at her feet, which dangled just off the ground, and pulled off her left shoe and sock first. She knew that this was the wrong foot, but said nothing. She wanted to prolong this as long as possible.

He looked up at her, his eyes full of understanding. She felt tears spring to her eyes as he slowly untied her right shoe and slipped it off. Booth gasped as her shoe fell to the floor.

"God, Bones." She looked down, bracing herself. The entire sock was red with her blood.

She closed her eyes and held her breath as Booth gingerly removed the sock and flung it aside. He took her foot in his hands. She flinched.

"Why didn't you tell me it was this bad?" he asked.

Temperance shrugged. She could tell that he hadn't seen the actual wound yet. She opened her eyes. "I didn't realize it was this bad."

Booth looked her foot over. It didn't take a doctor to figure out where the blood was coming from: a huge gash on the bottom of her foot.

"This bad? Damn, Bones you probably need stitches."

"No!" she practically yelled.

Booth looked surprised. "No? But Bones, this is–"

She just shook her head.

"Alright. Stay right there." He went to the bathroom and returned with a first aid kit.

"I'm no doctor, but I'll do my best." He didn't have to tell her that for her to know. Booth took a warm washrag and pressed it to the wound. Temperance jerked her foot back but Booth held it firmly in place, patting her leg and murmuring reassuring words. When he thought the bleeding had subsided a little he wet down some gauze with alcohol. "This is going to sting." Temperance didn't think it would hurt any worse than it already did. She was wrong and let out a whimper as the gauze touched her foot. Booth looked up again, still holding her foot. He couldn't seem to find anything to say; instead he took her hand in his. She squeezed for all she was worth.

When he finally removed the gauze Temperance let go of his hand. He put a little antiseptic ointment on a bandage and pressed it to the bottom her foot. He smiled up at her and she fought hard against the tears.

Crying was not her thing. And she sure as hell wasn't going to cry in front of Booth, not now.

He must have seen the extra wetness in her eyes and he picked up her injured foot again. Before she could ask what he was doing, he was pressing his lips gently to the bandage, letting them linger for a moment. Then he dropped her foot again.

"What… what was that for?" she asked, unsure of why he just kissed the bottom of her foot.

"Your parents never did that for you when you were little?" His words started off confident but had lost some of that confidence as he realized what he was asking.

Temperance shook her head and slid down off the table and into one of the seats. Booth joined her. "They might have. I don't really remember. Sometimes it seems like all the good things that they did have been washed away by all the bad things. It's hard to remember what they were like when I was little." She tried to meet Booth's gaze but was unable. He covered one of her hands with his. "So, why did you kiss my foot?"

She could hear the smile in Booth's voice. "Did it make it feel better?"

"A little," she admitted.

"Then that's why."

That night Booth made their best dinner yet: spaghetti. While they ate they shared old childhood memories. More and more came back to Temperance the harder she thought about it. Her first tire swing. The time her father took her and her brother to the beach. The disastrous time her mother tried to teach her how to cook.

After watching a little television with Booth she was ready to sleep.

By Tuesday even Booth was exhausted. Temperance worked on her latest novel while Booth hung over her shoulder, trying to read what she was writing. Finally she wrote him a short story completely unrelated to her novel for him to read so he would leave her alone.

This time she had a reason she didn't want him to see what she was writing about. She didn't want him to see how the hunky FBI agent had saved the anthropologist yet again.


	8. Chapter 8

"Bones, come and watch the parade with me."

"What?" Temperance replied groggily. She was still lying in bed and had been trying to sleep until Booth woke her up.

"I _said_," came Booth's persistent voice, "come and watch the parade with me." 

Temperance threw her pillow at him in response. It missed him by a foot.

"Please?" Booth asked sweetly.

Temperance flopped backwards, then realized she had no pillow. Giving up, she stretched, yawned, and crawled out of bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Well there's my Sleeping Beauty."

"I don't know what that means."

Booth gave her a funny look from where he was sitting in the only armchair. He hadn't taken the time to put on a shirt and Temperance found herself blushing under his gaze. She fidgeted, trying to pull her shirt farther down over her legs.

"Come here."

Temperance did, walking lightly as to not agitate her foot.

"Sit down."

She raised her eyebrows, then sat down at his feet. He pulled her closer, resting her head against his knees. Temperance's stomach did a summersault. They were so close.

"You know," Temperance said as a float laden with scantily clad women appeared on screen, "the Fourth of July is just an excuse to promote patriotism, when in reality, as Americans we should feel this patriotic every day. In other countries people are tortured and killed for merely–"

"You know what, Bones? You have a serious problem." He repositioned her against his legs. "Just watch the parade."

With a sigh Temperance crossed her arms over her chest but leaned into Booth nonetheless.

Booth turned up the volume and Temperance had a feeling it was to drown out her inevitable lectures. As two commentators introduced the next float Temperance looked around the little camper. Booth had gone out of his way to decorate the small space. A flag garland hung from his bed, there was red, white and blue tinsel hanging from the bottom of the table, and a strand of lights framing the window.

"Thanks Booth."

"For what?"

"For…this." She gestured around the camper at his decorations.

She could hear the smile in his voice as he replied. "Anything for you."

Temperance twisted around to look at him. He was already watching a marching band cross the screen. With a small smile Temperance settled back into him and watched the parade.

As a group of cowboys trotted their way off the television, Booth's hands found Temperance's hair. She frowned, trying to figure out what he was doing. He ran his fingers through her hair, pausing once in a while to untangle a knot. She was about to tell him to stop when she realized that she actually like what he was doing. A tingle shot down her spine when his fingers brushed against her neck.

He continued to play with her hair until the parade was over. Then he dropped it and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You gonna sit there all day or what, Bones?"

With color rushing to her checks, Temperance stood. She was almost disappointed that the parade was over; she missed Booth's fingers in her hair.

"So, what's for breakfast?" she asked.

"How 'bout Cocoa Puffs?" Booth suggested.

Not wanting to eat the fake chocolate cereal, Temperance suggested that she make breakfast and Booth took her up on the offer.

Temperance opened the fridge to find it nearly empty. Orange juice, bread, beer, jelly, Bisquick, eggs…

"Pancakes?" she asked Booth, who was lounging in his bed watching her.

"Sounds good to me." Temperance supposed anything would sound good to him as long as he didn't have to make it. Or do the dishes.

"It doesn't look like we have any syrup though," Temperance said, examining the contents of the fridge again. Nope, no syrup.

"We don't need any," was Booth's reply. "Just put some chocolate chips in them."

Temperance looked through all the cupboards. No chocolate chips either. She held up a bar of Hershey's chocolate instead.

"Yeah, that'll work. Just cut it up into tiny–"

"Why don't you get down here and do it yourself?" Temperance asked, hands on hips.

Booth hopped down from his bed, still shirtless. "Fine." He swiped the chocolate out of her hands and found a knife in one of the drawers.

With Booth grumbling about having to help (though Temperance knew it was just an act) she set to work mixing up the ingredients. Booth finished chopping up the chocolate and went to sit at the table, eagerly awaiting his pancakes.

Temperance dropped the first onto the warped griddle and watched it dissipate. She waited for the telltale bubbles, dropped a few chocolate bits onto it, and flipped it. It was burnt.

"Oops."

"What?"

"I burnt it."

"I'll eat it." He didn't sound at all discouraged at the prospect of eating her burnt pancakes.

Temperance slid the pancake onto a plate and handed it to him. He ate it in three bites. "You'd eat anything, wouldn't you?" she asked, smiling.

Booth thought for a second. "Yes, yes I would."

Shaking her head, Temperance returned to the griddle and plopped on more batter. She was determined not to burn these, too. Not that Booth would care, but she wanted to show him that she could cook if she wanted to.

After eating the next three pancakes Booth smiled up sweetly at her. "Can you make me a really big one with a smiley face on it?"

She laughed but was already dropping extra batter onto the griddle. "Why?"

He shrugged. "I always make them like that when I have Parker. It's just a–"

"I understand." And she did. When her brother made her pancakes he always made designs out of the chocolate chips, so when she made them for herself she did the same thing. It always reminded her of him.

She arranged the chocolate bits in the shape of a smile and carefully flipped the giant pancake. When it was finished, she put the plate in front of Booth. His smile mirrored the one on the pancake.

After all the batter was cooked, Temperance helped herself to a few of the pancakes and sat down at the table across from Booth. The tinsel on the bottom of the table tickled her bare legs and she was reminded once again just how much Booth had done for her in the past weekend.

"Today's our last day you know," Booth said after finishing the last pancake.

The thought of this being their last day alone greatly disappointed Temperance. She didn't want to leave.

Always in need of an itinerary, Temperance had to ask, "So what are we doing today?"

"Well, we need to be out of here by six this evening. It's an hour and a half drive back to D.C. The show starts at dusk, which will be about ten–"

"Show? What show?" Temperance asked from the sink where she was doing the dishes.

Booth grinned. "Surprise."

"Booth!"

"What?" he asked innocently.

Temperance tried to glare at him, but instead found herself laughing at the determined expression on his face.

"What?" he asked again, this time trying to figure out what she was laughing at.

She said nothing, just laughed some more and wiped a fork clean. With a sudden burst of inspiration, she flicked a handful of bubbles at Booth.

"Hey!" he protested.

Temperance threw another handful at him.

"Oh, it's on." He jumped up from the table and ran into the kitchen. Grabbing Temperance around the waist, he picked her up and set her down away from the sink. He found the dish soap and squirted more into the water. The mountain of bubbles grew. He swiped some and sent them flying at Temperance. She faked right and dodged left, trying to get another fistful. Booth fell for her fake and she managed to get her hands on some bubbles. Too close to throw them at him, she smeared them all over Booth's bare chest. He looked down at his soapy chest, then grinned evilly at Temperance. He pulled her into a hug, transferring all the bubbles over to her.

Being all soapy, she easily squirmed out of his grip, but not after noticing how perfect she fit into his arms. Dropping that thought from her mind, she grabbed more bubbles and tossed them at Booth. He did the same.

When finally all the bubbles were no longer in the sink, they paused to look around at the mess they had made. Both were completely covered in bubbles and the entire kitchen was coated in soap as well.

Booth smelled his arm. "Well I guess I won't be needing a shower now."

Temperance rolled her eyes and took their towels out of the bathroom. She handed one to a smiling Booth.

"What?" she asked, toweling off all the bubbles.

"You're a different person when you leave the lab," Booth said, rubbing the towel over his chest.

"I can assure you, I'm the same person."

Booth laughed. "Yes, the one and only."

"Are you making fun of me?"

Booth just laughed some more. "We should probably start packing," he said when he finally caught his breath. "It's almost noon." He gestured around the camper. "After we clean this place up we can go do something. Maybe you can look at those bear bones."

"Nah, I don't feel like looking at bones. I'm on vacation."

Booth looked shocked.

"What?"

He simply shook his head. "You're just one surprise after another." He walked up to the front of the camper and opened his suitcase.

"But I don't even like surprises," she said to Booth's back. He chuckled again.

Temperance watched him for a moment, then turned to pack her own suitcase. She took all of her things out of the bathroom and placed them in her bag, then removed all the crumpled clothes from the suitcase so she could refold them.

She came across the nighties she had never worn. A furtive glance at Booth showed that he was packing up his own boxers. She blushed, knowing the reason Angela had packed the lingerie.

Shaking out the black lace nightie to make it easier to fold, a small piece of paper fluttered to the floor. Temperance reached down to pick it up. Angela's familiar cursive swooped across the paper.

_Go get him, Sweetie!_

Temperance smiled and looked over at Booth again. He was watching her, his eyebrows raised at the black nightie in her hands. Blushing and not bothering to fold it, she dropped it back into the suitcase, along with the two other nighties and the lacey panties.

Setting aside a pair of jeans and a light blue shirt, Temperance repacked everything else and went into the bathroom to change.

When she came out Booth was dressed and tidying up the rest of the camper. She helped for awhile, until: "Booth, it's cleaner now then when we left on Thursday."

Booth straightened up from the window he was scrubbing, not realizing that the mess was on the outside. "You're right. Let's go do something."

Temperance followed him out of the camper. "We've got four hours to kill. What do you want to do?" Booth asked.

Temperance shrugged.

"Let's go for a walk," Booth suggested.

Together they left the campsite. They walked close enough that their arms brushed occasionally. Booth joked and Temperance tried to figure out what he was talking about. She pointed out different birds and insects, teaching him the scientific names for everything. Somehow they ended up at the same spot they had picnicked at earlier in the weekend, the lake spread out below them.

Temperance sat down on a rock, remembering how Booth had flipped the canoe after promising not to. She had caught a fish down there, had held it in her hands. And right here Booth had given her the best back massage she ever received.

"I had a lot of fun this weekend, Booth."

"Really?"

She nodded.

"You know, if we head back right now we'd still have time for me to beat you at a game of Kings in the Corners," Booth said.

"You're on."

Booth lost the card game. He also lost the game after that and the one after that. Frustrated, he checked his watch to see that they should have left ten minutes earlier. Temperance helped to take down the awning and secure everything inside the camper. Booth turned the key, revved the engine, and turned out of the campsite.

Temperance twisted around in her seat to get one last look at the site. This had been on of the best weekends of her life and she would never forget it.

"I like this," she said as they were bumping down the highway.

"Like what?" Booth asked, knowing better than to take his eyes from the road.

"Dangling out with you."

"Dangling out with…Bones it's _hanging_ out. You like _hanging_ out with me."

"You know what I meant."

Booth reached down and took her hand in his. "Yes, I did. I seem to have gotten better at that." He gave her hand a squeeze and returned it to the wheel. "And I like dangling out with you too."

When Temperance looked over at him he was smiling. "So, what's this show we're going to?"

"Not telling."

Temperance crossed her arms over her chest. The sky outside was turning to pink as the sun began to set as Booth pulled into a different lane. It seemed that they were following every other car in the city. They turned off onto an exit along with all the other cars.

"Where are we going, Booth?" Not knowing was killing her.

"I'm not telling." 

"Fine."

Booth carefully maneuvered the camper onto a side street, then into a park. The roads were lined with cars and there were people everywhere.

"Booth, what–"

He ignored her and grabbed a blanket, slung it over his shoulders, and came around to open her door for her. He took her hand to help her down, and didn't let go when her feet touched the ground. "I don't want to loose you," he said and set off into the throng of people. Temperance had no choice but to follow, as Booth had her hand tightly clenched in his.

The air smelled of popcorn, cotton candy, and sweat. There were old people and young, some with children, some with dogs. Most had a blanket in there arms, some held picnic baskets.

Temperance had no idea what was going on.

She concentrated on Booth's hand. He had loosened his grip on her and she liked the way his fingers felt intertwined with hers. She gave his hand a squeeze. He looked over at her and squeezed back.

Reassured that he knew what he was doing, Temperance fell into step with him. They reached a grassy area where even more people were sitting on blankets. Booth found an empty space, dropped Temperance's hand, and spread their blanket on the ground. Temperance's fingers grasped at empty air. She sat down beside Booth and waited for whatever it was that was going to happen.

Someone had a radio and Temperance sang along with the song that was playing.

Booth was surprised. "You know the words to a pop song?"

Temperance nodded. "It's a really good song. It's about two people who care so much for each other that they never say how they really feel. Then one dies and they never have the chance–"

"Yeah I know what it's about. Hey Bones, I have to tell you something–"

"Look, cotton candy!" Temperance said, pointing to a little girl holding a stick of fluffy blue candy. "Can we go get some?"

"You want cotton candy." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

She nodded again.

"Alright. You stay here, I'll be right back."

Temperance lay back on the blanket, gazing up at the darkening sky and wondered what it was that could bring so many people together. She lifted the hand Booth had been holding to look at it. It looked the same, but it felt different, tingly.

She sat up when Booth came back with a blue cotton candy and handed it to her. She ripped off a piece and held it up in front of Booth's mouth. He ate it, his lips brushing against her fingers.

"When are the fireworks gonna start, Mommy?" asked a little boy sitting on a blanket a few feet away.

"Soon, sweetie."

"Fireworks?" Temperance asked Booth, putting another chunk of cotton candy in front of his mouth.

Booth scowled at the little boy. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

Temperance smiled. "I hate surprises."

"Even when they're fireworks?"

"Even when they're fireworks."

Booth snatched the blue fluff out of her fingers.

"But if I _did_ like surprises, I'd have to say that this is a pretty good one."

"Really?" He fed her some cotton candy.

She nodded.

When the cotton candy was gone she lay back down on the blanket. Booth lowered himself down beside her. Together they looked up at the endless black sky. The vastness of it made her feel like she could fall right in, so she reached over to grab Booth's hand. He turned his head and opened his mouth as if about to speak, but a loud gunshot stopped him.

Temperance looked around, wondering why no one was doing anything. Then she glanced up.

The sky was ablaze with light. Fireworks were exploding everywhere and Temperance didn't know where to look first. She watched in total awe, amazed at the show that was unfolding above her. The fireworks splattered her face with color; green and red, purple and yellow.

Temperance "oohed" at a particularly spectacular firework. Booth leaned close to her. "Bones, I have something to tell you."

She tore her gaze from the display, excitement glinting in her eyes. "What?" she yelled over the booms.

Booth hesitated, then leaned closer still and pressed his lips to hers. She didn't even resist, just did what her body had been wanting to do all this time. As Booth raised a hand to her face she surrendered everything she had to him, everything she could offer she gave. She tasted the cotton candy they had eaten as he deepened the kiss. All her barriers crumbled as his tongue danced across hers. She was everywhere and nowhere, somehow floating like a feather but grounded to this spot with Booth as well.

A sudden loud _crack_ sent them apart.

"Booth, I–" There were no words to describe the way she was feeling.

"I know," Booth grinned. The world ceased to exist as their lips crashed back together.

It could have been hours or it could have been mere minutes, Temperance had no idea. People cheered and clapped, hooted and whistled. An embarrassed Temperance bit her lip and backed away from Booth. She quickly realized that the show was over; they hadn't even noticed what had just occurred between she and Booth. Which just made her lunge at him again.

**A/N!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Arggh… writer's block sucks. Okay, when I was planning this story out in my head about a month ago, I figured that it would end with them kissing under the fireworks. But I kind of have this feeling that you guys wouldn't be too happy with me. I have a few more ideas, but not many…

Temperance pulled back, her lips swollen and chapped. She looked into Booth's eyes and couldn't help but smile. He was grinning like a lovesick teenager with a crush and she was sure she probably had the same expression on her face.

She rested her head on Booth's shoulder and looked around. Almost everyone was gone now; just a few passionate couples remained spread out across the grassy area. Empty candy wrappers and soda cups littered the ground, a reminder of the firework show that she hadn't really watched…

Booth brushed her hair back and kissed her neck in a way that said she wasn't giving him enough attention. When she turned to him he was still grinning. Her stomach flipped, remembering what his lips had felt like on hers. She blushed, thankful that it was so dark.

"Now what?" she whispered, not wanting to shatter the silence.

"Well," Booth answered, running his thumb around her mouth. Her skin tingled everywhere he touched her. And everywhere he didn't. "I guess now I have to take you home." He leaned in for another kiss.

That wasn't exactly what she had meant by her question, but his answer would do. "I don't want to go home."

Booth widened his eyes. "My place?"

She shook her head, not catching his meaning. She looked at her watch. It was now officially Thursday and she was supposed to be at work in seven hours. "I want to go back to the campground."

"Bones, that's like an hour and a half drive," he said, intertwining his fingers with hers. She liked the way her hand fit completely inside of his, the way her head fit perfectly against his shoulder, the way his arm was wrapped protectively around her waist.

She liked everything about this moment.

"We don't have to go," she said slowly, but she didn't mean it. "I just don't really want to go to work tomorrow."

If it was possible, Booth's eyes widened even more. "You don't want to go to work?"

Temperance shrugged. "Not really."

"And you want to go back to the campground?"

She nodded.

The next thing she knew they were in the camper, rumbling down the highway. They held hands and occasionally sent shy smiles to each other.

There weren't many cars out and the drive didn't take as long as Booth said it would. Temperance figured everyone was shooting off their own fireworks or spending time with family. The sane ones were most likely sleeping.

But Temperance wasn't tired. Discovering what she had been feeling for Booth seemed to have reawakened her, re-energized her body.

She realized something. Booth had shown her so much, not just in the last weekend, but ever since they had met. She wouldn't be half the person she was today without him and somehow, instead of frightening her, the thought made her content. Booth was a part of her. She was a part of him and she needed to make sure he knew that.

"Booth, I–"

"I know, Bones. I know."

Before she knew it they were at the campground and Booth had gotten them a site. Temperance secretly wondered if he had previously arranged this, because at this hour nobody should have been working. She decided not to ask.

Booth turned into a campsite, grabbed Temperance's hand, and dragged her up onto his bed. And then she was lost. Lost in him. In the way he smelled, in the way he looked, silhouetted above her, in the way their bodies pressed together.

This was simply amazing. She had never felt like this before, like she really meant something to someone. To Booth.

He had already taken off her shirt and was now reaching for her jeans.

"Booth–"

He stopped and sat up. "What is it?"

Temperance wanted this more than anything. But she also wanted to not ruin what had only just begun. "I don't think we should do this. Sex, I mean," she added, seeing the look on his face.

Relief immediately flooded his face. "I thought you were breaking up with me before I even asked you out."

Temperance tried Booth's technique: not saying anything to see what she could get out of him. It worked.

Booth looked nervous now. "Bones, would you be my girlfriend?"

Temperance laughed. "I haven't heard anyone say that since I was twelve."

Booth just shrugged, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, Booth. I'll be your girlfriend," she laughed some more.

"Good. 'Cause I wasn't going to take no for an answer," Booth said, brushing his lips against hers.

He didn't push the sex issue, understanding that she wasn't ready. He supposed that was a good thing, her not wanting to rush into sex. Plus it was sort of hot. He had to work for it now.

Temperance fell asleep wrapped in Booth's arms, loving the way he made her feel so safe, so secure. She had been waiting for this kind of relationship for so long and it had been here all this time, right in front of her.

When she woke up, Booth was practically laying on top of her, snoring quietly. It was like he couldn't get close enough. Temperance smiled and snuggled into him. She didn't move until he woke, and even then she didn't want to get up.

Booth whispered in her ear, telling her things that made her blush crimson. After one such comment she jumped down from the bed, unable to listen any longer. The things he was doing to her body…

She made them breakfast and instead of sitting across from each other like they usually did, they sat side-by-side.

"I'm not going to stop calling you Bones," Booth said in between bites of his omelet.

"That's fine. Don't expect me to call you Seeley," she answered.

Booth feigned a pout.

Temperance held out a piece of her peach as a peace offering and Booth took it and her finger in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around her finger and sucked gently. When her finger had almost emerged from between his lips he bit down gently. Temperance nearly gasped at the shock that was sent through her body

She fed him another piece, and another and then they were kissing and Temperance never wanted this to end.

Somehow she managed to pull out her cell phone and call into work. She found it hard to speak, as Booth was determinedly not removing his lips from her neck.

"–not coming into work today." Booth nibbled her earlobe and she managed to turn her sharp intake of breath into a cough. "Not feeling well."

She was, in fact, feeling spectacular.

Flipping her phone shut, she rounded on Booth. She shook a finger at him. "You are very naughty."

Booth grabbed her wrist and pulled her on top of him. "I know."

They left the campground in the early afternoon. Booth was supposed to pick up Parker for dinner that evening.

"Wanna come with?" he asked, maneuvering the camper into the fast lane.

Temperance shook her head.

"I forgot. You can't keep your hands off me," Booth said, a smile pulling at his lips. "You're right. It's probably better if Parker didn't see that."

Temperance blushed. He had a point. "I have to unpack and call my publisher. And I should probably go to bed early, too."

Booth pulled up in front of her house and helped her to take her bags in. When all her things were piled up, Booth turned to her. She didn't know what to do.

Booth solved the problem for her. He kissed her long and hard. This kiss held a different meaning from the others; it was a goodbye kiss. She knew that she would see him again tomorrow at work but that was too long to wait. She kissed him back just as fervently.

Out of breath, Booth pulled back. With a playful smile Temperance pecked him on the lips once more. Grinning, Booth turned to the door. "I'll call you," he said.

"I'll be waiting."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Phew… last chapter! To all my readers and reviewers: THANK YOU!!! I don't know what else to say, but this story would not have made it this far without you! As for a sequel, it will be called "Bundled Up." Not sure when it will be posted, but keep and eye out for it! Thanks again to everyone!!

Temperance walked into the lab with a huge grin plastered on her face. She had taken extra time that morning to pick out the perfect outfit and when she had gone into the bathroom to put on makeup, she saw that she didn't even need any. She was glowing, radiating the happiness that she felt inside.

She had never felt this way about a man before, like this could be the real thing that Angela was always talking about.

But she didn't have time to think about that right now though. Zach was calling to her from the platform, looking confused when she just smiled and walked straight past. She had somewhere to be.

Booth had called last night, just like he promised he would. There hadn't been much to talk about, but he said he would meet her in her office first thing in the morning. So, right now she was on her way to her office.

When the office came into view and Temperance could see a lone figure standing behind her desk, she quickened her pace.

She opened the door and stopped dead in her tracks.

Angela had her hands on her hips and was tapping her foot in a very impatient manner. Her eyebrows were raised in a way that demanded answers, though Temperance had no idea what the questions were.

They stared at each other for a moment before Angela backed down. "Where have you been? I was in here yesterday morning bright and early, waiting to hear all the juicy details about your sexy weekend getaway with Special Agent Hunky and _you weren't here!_ Where the hell were you?"

It was obvious that Angela was mad. Temperance hopped her answer would calm her down. "I was with Booth."

Angela squealed so loud that Temperance was sure that people in Alaska could hear it. Angela threw herself around the desk and into Temperance's arms. It was difficult to hug someone who was jumping up and down, Temperance decided. She escaped Angela's grasp and took a step back.

"Oh, my God!" Angela yelled. "You have to tell me everything." She didn't give Temperance any time to speak. "Did you wear the nighties I packed?"

"Angela, no!"

"So you didn't wear anything, then?"

"Ange, no!"

Angela grabbed Temperance's arm and dragged her over to the couch. "Tell me everything," she said again. "Did you guys…?" She made a vulgar grinding movement with her hips.

"No!"

The artist's face fell, but only slightly. "Did you kiss?"

This was where things got difficult. Though there hadn't been much to talk about last night, she and Booth had decided to keep their relationship quiet a bit longer, wanting to savor the time that they got to spend completely alone, without worrying about what other people might think.

And Temperance was a horrible liar.

"We didn't kiss," Temperance said slowly.

"You're lying."

_Dammit! _"Angela, we didn't. Nothing happened." Temperance found it hard not to blush, remembering all the things that_ had_ happened.

Angela didn't look like she believed what Temperance was saying. With a small frown, she got up and showed a facial reconstruction to Temperance. She left the office with a forlorn look on her face. Temperance figured she'd get over it, but she hated lying to her best friend.

Wondering where Booth was, then telling herself it didn't matter, she remembered that Zach had needed assistance with the bones he was working on. She put on her lab coat and swiped herself onto the platform to give him some help.

With her mind on other things, she pointed out that the victim had had a degenerate disease.

"Thanks Dr. Brennan. I'll go get these cleaned."

But Temperance wasn't listening. She had just seen someone entering her office. And that someone looked like Booth.

He was sitting with his feet up on her desk when she entered the office. She tried to brace herself against the inevitable stomach lurch, but no matter how hard she tried, it came anyway.

Booth stood up as she stepped inside the office.

"Where were you earlier?" Temperance demanded, sounding a lot like Angela.

"Angela was in here. I thought it might be a little weird for her to see me here with no new case. She might get suspicious."

"She's already suspicious." Temperance was finding it hard to think straight. Booth had walked up to her and was now standing so close she could smell his after-shave.

He raised a hand to her face. "I missed you last night."

Now not only thinking was difficult, speaking and breathing were too. "I missed you too."

"Kiss me."

"Booth, no." She quickly glanced over her shoulder to see if anyone was witnessing this. No one was.

His lips were now so close they brushed against hers as he talked. "I saw Zach run off with a bone. We won't be seeing him for awhile. And Angela and Hodgins are probably making out in a closet somewhere."

Temperance knew this was true, but–

"I almost wish we didn't decide to keep us a secret," Booth whispered, his eyes boring into hers.

"Why?" she managed to choke out.

"Because then I can't do this." He pulled Temperance into his arms and kissed her. She had no idea how anyone could be firm put gentle at the same time, but Booth was. His tongue passed over her lips and she allowed him entry, marveling at the way she felt like they were the only two people in the world, until–

"Oh. My. GAWD!"

Temperance and Booth broke apart to find Angela standing in the doorway, slack jawed, the papers that had been in her hands floating gently to the floor.

"I should probably be going," Booth said.

"Oh, no," Angela crossed her arms over her chest. It was apparent that she was not going to let either of them leave. She pointed to Booth. "You sit down. You too, sweetie."

Temperance sat again on the couch, but this time next to Booth instead of Angela, who was now pacing in front of them like an angry mother who had just caught her daughter making out with a boy behind her back. Which, in a way, was what had happened.

Temperance made sure that she and Booth were not touching. Maybe Angela would forget what she had just seen.

"Oh for God's sake." She pointed to the space between Temperance and Booth's bodies.

Booth grinned and scooted closer, wrapping his arm around Temperance's waist.

"That's better. Now, I want to know _exactly _what happened between you two."

Temperance looked over to Booth, who was looking back at her. She licked her chapped lips and turned back to Angela. "We saw the fireworks."

"I knew it!" Angela squealed. "I told you, didn't I? When you find the right person, you'll see the fireworks, and–"

Temperance and Booth just smiled and listened to Angela's lecture. "Now," she said finally, "I'm gonna let you get back to whatever it was you were doing before I interrupted." And with that, Angela left the office.

If it was possible, Booth pulled Temperance even closer. "Was that a play on words there, Bones?"

"I don't know about you, but when I kissed you I saw fireworks."

"I can't seem to remember. You'll have to remind me." He leaned down for another kiss but Temperance stopped him.

"It's your own problem if you've forgotten. I have work to do." She left Booth on her couch, adding a little shake to her hips as she walked. Booth watched with a grin on his face.

XxXxXxX

Temperance ate dinner with her left hand that night, as her right one was clasped in Booth's. They were sitting in Wong Fu's, wondering aloud if Angela was going to keep their relationship a secret like Temperance had asked her to when she saw her later in the day.

"Well, it wouldn't matter either way," Booth was saying. "It would only be a matter of time before everyone else walked in on us."

He had a point.

"What are you doing next weekend?" he asked as he fed her a bite of his meal.

Temperance shrugged. "What are _you_ doing next weekend?"

Booth grinned. "I've got Parker and I was thinking I would take him camping. Wanna come?"

**A/N: The end! Yay!**

Dedicated in Loving Memory 

_**To**_

_**Clyde Stanley Wetherbee**_

_**1935-2007**_


End file.
